Value Bearing Items (“VBI”) are known in the art. Value Bearing Items (“VBI”) include among other things, postage, coupons, tickets, gift certificates, currency, money orders, vouchers and the like.
Computer-based VBI systems are also known in the art. As an example of computer-based VBI systems, the above-incorporated WEB-ENABLED VALUE BEARING ITEM PRINTING application and the above-incorporated ON-LINE VALUE BEARING ITEM PRINTING application disclose systems and methods for creating and printing various types of VBI.
As another example of a computer-based VBI system, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/975,532 entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PROVIDING COMPUTER-BASED POSTAGE STAMPS” (hereinafter referred to as the “Generic VBI Invention”), the contents and disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated in full herein for all purposes as if fully stated here, discloses systems and methods for the creation of generic VBI postage, such that no intended recipient address need be specified, verified or indicated in any way on the created postage. The systems and methods disclosed in the Generic VBI Invention provided for the generation and printing of generic VBI, such as postage, that may be used at any time for any recipient, much like pre-printed postage printed and sold by the United States Postal Service (“USPS”). The term “generic postage” as used herein refers to postage that is non-recipient specific and/or non-date specific.
The Generic VBI Invention disclosed a user interface via which a user could enter postage specifications, such as a mail class and an amount. Some VBI systems, including the generic VBI Invention, provide a user with an option as to media types on which to print VBI. For example, some embodiments of the Generic VBI Invention would provide an option to a user to use any one of various types of multi-part label sets on which to print generic VBI indicia, such as generic postage indicia. For example, a computer-based generic VBI system embodiment could provide alternative selections of single-feed sheet labels and label rolls, such as through a user interface display screen drop-down menu.
Media type, as that term is used herein, is the type of physical media on which something, such as, VBI, is to be printed. A particular-dimensioned envelope is a media type. A particular-dimensioned card is another-media type. A particular-dimensioned piece of paper is yet another media type. Various label manufacturers could provide distinctly-dimensioned multi-part label set configurations, each label set configuration being yet another media type. Further still, single-part label set configurations could provide yet further distinctly dimensioned labels featuring distinct spatial relationships between each label on a sheet of labels, and particular orientations (for example, landscape or portrait orientation) of the labels on the sheet.
As was disclosed in the FORM FACTOR Application, each distinct media type may have respective, distinct formatting requirements. For example, spatial relationships between components of what is to be printed, e.g., VBI, could vary from one media type to another. As another example of distinct formatting requirements, spatial relationships between components of what is to be printed, e.g., VBI, and the dimensions of the media type on which it is to be printed, could vary from one media type to another. That is, for a first distinct single-part label set configuration having a first set of dimensions, a bar code may need to be printed in a particular location on each label of the particular label set. On the other hand, if a second single-part label set configuration were used having a second set of dimensions that differ from the first set of dimensions of the first distinct single-part label set, then if the format for the first distinct label set configuration were used to format and print a bar code on the second single-part media type, doing so could result in the bar code being printed in a position outside, or partially outside, of the perimeter of a particular label.
The FORM FACTOR Application disclosed various embodiments providing exemplary methods and systems for automatically selecting a media type for which to format Value-Bearing Item indicia based on a user's input of a secured paper control number. The FORM FACTOR Application further disclosed various embodiments providing exemplary methods for selecting a media type format for which to generate value-bearing item indicia, the exemplary methods comprising receiving an input of a secured paper control number, and identifying a media type format corresponding to the secured paper control number. The FORM FACTOR Application yet further disclosed various embodiments providing exemplary methods for determining a media type for a particular unit of secured paper, the exemplary methods comprising receiving an input of a media type identifier, wherein the media type identifier is displayed on the particular unit of secured paper, and retrieving from a memory storage a record corresponding to the media type identifier, wherein said record defines a media type format corresponding to the media type identifier. The FORM FACTOR Application yet further disclosed various embodiments providing exemplary methods for identifying to a system, a secured paper media type, the exemplary methods comprising displaying on a particular unit of secured paper a secured paper identifier wherein the particular unit of secured paper corresponds to a particular media type, said media type characterized by a set of media type information, and recording on a database a relationship between the secured paper identifier and the corresponding media type information.
As compared to identifying different media types to a computer-based VBI system as disclosed in the FORM FACTOR Application for, various embodiments of image-customization VBI systems, such as, for example, as disclosed in the PHOTONETSTAMPS™ Application, provide users the option of ordering image-customized labels that display a user-provided, user-manipulated image and are adapted for receiving printing of generic VBI. Various image-customization VBI embodiments provide alternative label “footprints,” or media types, on which to display user-supplied, user-manipulated images. Various image-customization VBI embodiments may provide a user with the ability to upload (or otherwise import) a user-provided image, such as a photograph, and then manipulate the image in various ways with respect to a particular label “footprint.”
In an image-customization VBI embodiment, even for a single label “footprint,” different user's may manipulate their respective user-provided image in different orientations. And yet, image-customization VBI embodiments have not provided an option to the user of manipulating an orientation of human readable postage indicia in an orientation that coordinates with the user-provided, user-manipulated image. Further, for a single media type, or label “footprint,” there has not been a way for a user to identify to a generic VBI system to format human-readable postage indicia in an orientation that coordinates with the user-provided, user-manipulated image. Even if the underlying media type is the same, variable pre-printed content on a first sheet of labels comprising a first plurality of same-sized, single-part labels, could require different VBI formatting as compared to alternative pre-printed content on a second sheet of labels comprising a second plurality of the same-sized, single-part labels.
Various embodiments of the present invention would provide methods and systems for generating and printing an identifier on a sheet of label stock that comprises a plurality of same-sized labels. The identifier would comprise an identification of a media type of the sheet of label stock, and would further comprise an identification of an orientation for printing value-bearing item indicia, such as postage indicia, with respect to each label on the sheet of label stock. The orientation for printing value-bearing item indicia, such as postage indicia, would correspond to an orientation selection by a user that ordered the labels (sometimes referred to herein as the “ordering user”).
In various embodiments, the labels would bear an image provided, or selected, by the ordering user. In various embodiments, the labels would be produced without any value-bearing item indicia, such as postage indicia, but would be adapted for receiving generic value-bearing item indicia, such as generic postage indicia. That is, in various embodiments, the labels would be produced for subsequent use in client computer printing of generic value-bearing item indicia, such as generic postage indicia.
In various embodiments, the ordering user would be presented with a plurality of label “footprints” from which to choose for ordering image-customized, labels adapted for bearing generic value-bearing item indicia, such as generic postage indicia. Each of the plurality of “footprints” would comprise distinct width and height dimensions.
A first sheet of label stock bearing labels comprising a first label footprint would comprise a first media type. A second sheet of label stock bearing labels comprising a second label footprint would comprise a second media type.
The first sheet of label stock would comprise a plurality of labels, wherein each of the plurality of labels on the first sheet of label stock would comprise the first label footprint. Each label on the first sheet of label stock would comprise a first height and a first width that would be the same height and width of all of the other labels on the first sheet of label stock—that is, the first sheet of label stock would comprises a plurality of same-sized labels having a first set of dimensions.
The second sheet of label stock would comprise a plurality of labels, wherein each of the plurality of labels on the second sheet of label stock would comprise the second label footprint. Each label on the second sheet of label stock would comprise a second height and a second width that would be the same height and width of all of the other labels on the second sheet of label stock—that is, the second sheet of label stock would comprise a plurality of same-sized labels having a second set of dimensions.
In various embodiments, the ordering user would select one label footprint from the plurality of label footprints as the media type on which to print image-customized labels adapted for receiving generic postage indicia. In various embodiments, the ordering user would be provided with a user interface for designing the labels. Using the user interface, the ordering user would provide an image, such as by uploading an image. In the exemplary embodiment, the user interface would further provide the ordering user with an opportunity to select an image from a library, a gallery, or other collection, of images.
Using the user interface, the ordering user would indicate manipulation instructions for manipulating the image as the ordering user would like the image to be printed on the labels. Using the user interface, the ordering user would indicate an orientation, either landscape or portrait, for the labels. The user would also indicate a number of sheets or rolls (units) of labels being ordered.
Once the user submitted an order, the relevant embodiment would generate an order identifier. For each label ordered, various embodiments would generate a label identifier, such as, for example, a serial number. For each unit of labels ordered, such as a sheet or a roll, various embodiments would generate a unit identifier, such as a sheet identifier or a roll identifier. In various embodiments, the unit identifier would comprise, among other things, an indication of the media type of the unit of labels, and an indication of the orientation of the labels with respect to the unit of labels. In alternative embodiments, the unit identifier would comprise, among other things, an indication of the media type of the unit of labels, but would not comprise an indication of the orientation of the labels with respect to the unit of labels.
For an order, various embodiments would save in a computer accessible memory: the order identifier; the media type, or label footprint, corresponding to the order; each unit identifier corresponding to the order; each label identifier corresponding to each unit; and a set of customization features corresponding to the ordered labels. The set of customization features would include, for example, the image provided by the ordering user, the ordering user's manipulation instructions for the image, and the label orientation indicated by the ordering user.
In various embodiments, once the ordered units of the labels are printed bearing the image provided by the ordering user, the ordered units of labels would be shipped to the ordering user, or to a person of the ordering user's identification, as the case may be (the “receiving user”). The labels would be usable by the receiving user for printing generic value-bearing item indicia, such as generic postage indicia.
In various embodiments of the present invention, to print generic value-bearing item indicia, such as generic postage indicia, the receiving user would use a client computer to communicate with the relevant embodiment of the present invention. In various embodiments, in order to print generic value-bearing item indicia, such as generic postage indicia, on one of the labels, the receiving user would input or otherwise indicate to the relevant embodiment, among other things: 1) the unit identifier, such as the sheet identifier on the sheet of label stock bearing the particular label on which the receiving user wants to print generic value-bearing item indicia; and 2) the label identifier on the particular label on which the receiving user wants to print the generic value-bearing item indicia. The receiving user would also indicate an amount of value, such as postage, for the label.
In alternative embodiments of the present invention in which individual labels do not bear a label identifier, the receiving user would otherwise indicate to the relative embodiment, the label(s) on which to print the generic value-bearing item indicia. For example, in an interactive user interface display of a sheet of labels, the user would “click” (by placing the receiving user's online cursor on) the label(s) on which generic value-bearing item indicia is to be printed.
Various embodiments of the present invention would receive the receiving user's input, or indication, of the unit identifier and the label identifier. Various embodiments would use the unit identifier to determine the indication of media type of the unit of labels and the indication of the orientation of the labels with respect to the unit of labels.
Various embodiments of the present invention would be programmed to generate generic postage indicia according to the amount of postage indicated by the receiving user. Various embodiments of the present invention would be further programmed to format the generic postage indicia for printing by a print-rendering device in communication with the user's client computer; the generic postage indicia would be formatted according to the media type of the unit of labels and according to the orientation of the labels with respect to the unit of labels.
Various embodiments of the present invention would provide a method for selecting a format for which to generate postage indicia, said method comprising: displaying to a display device in communication with a computer device, an input field for inputting a control number input; receiving from a user, via the computer device, the control number input, wherein the control number input comprises a format identifier that corresponds to a particular type of label stock, wherein the format identifier comprises a plurality of characters, wherein a subset of characters of the plurality of characters that comprise the format identifier comprises a media type format identifier and a postage indicia orientation format identifier, and wherein a particular unit of the particular type of label stock comprises a plurality of labels; identifying a set of postage indicia format information corresponding to the media type format identifier and the postage indicia orientation format identifier, for formatting at least one postage label, wherein the set of postage indicia format information comprises the orientation indicator, and at least one of: a label size, a set of label dimensions, or a set of label configuration information; and calculating, according to the set of postage indicia format information, at least one of: a printable size of a postage indicia for printing on an at least one label on the particular unit of label stock, or a print location of the postage indicia for printing on the at least one label on the particular unit of label stock.
Various embodiments of the present invention would provide a method for identifying to a system, a format for generating a postage indicia, said method comprising: displaying on a particular unit of label stock, a identifier, wherein the format identifier comprises a plurality of characters, wherein a subset of characters of the plurality of characters that comprise the format identifier comprises an indication of a media type format identifier and of a postage indicia orientation format identifier, wherein the media type format identifier corresponds to a particular media type, wherein the postage indicia orientation format identifier corresponds to a particular postage indicia orientation format, and wherein the particular media type corresponds to a set of media type information; identifying the set of media type information that corresponds to the media type format identifier; identifying the particular postage indicia orientation format that corresponds to the postage indicia orientation format identifier; and responding to an input by a user, via a computer device, of at least the format identifier and an amount of postage, by generating a printable format of at least one postage indicia for printing on an at least one label of the label stock, wherein the printable format of the at least one postage indicia is generated in a format according to the set of media type information that corresponds to the media type format identifier, and according to the particular postage indicia orientation format that corresponds to the postage indicia orientation format identifier.
Various embodiments of the present invention would provide a method for identifying to a computer-based value-bearing item indicia system, a format for generating a value-bearing item indicia, said method comprising: A) displaying on a particular unit of label stock that comprises a plurality of same-sized labels, a format identifier that corresponds to a format of each label of the plurality of same-sized labels, wherein the format identifier comprises an indication of a media type format, wherein the media type format corresponds to a particular media type, and wherein the particular media type corresponds to a set of media type information; B) receiving via a computer device, an input by a user comprising an indication of an amount of value for generating value-bearing item indicia, and the format identifier; C) determining the set of media type information that corresponds to the format identifier; and D) in response to the input by the user of the amount of value for generating value-bearing item indicia, and the format identifier, generating a printable format of at least one value-bearing item indicia for printing on an at least one label of the label stock, wherein the printable format of the at least one value-bearing item indicia is generated in a format according to the set of media type information.
Various embodiments of the present invention would provide a unit of label stock, said unit of label stock comprising: a plurality of die-cut labels, wherein each label comprises a user-selected, user-manipulated image, and wherein each label further comprises an area adapted for receiving printing of value-bearing item indicia; and a unit identifier that comprises an indication of a media type and further comprises an indication of a postage indicia orientation.
Various embodiments of the present invention would provide a method for printing labels adapted for receiving value-bearing item indicia, said method comprising: receiving from a user a selection of a graphic image to be displayed on a plurality of labels; receiving from the user an indication of an orientation of value-bearing item indicia for printing on the plurality of labels; rendering on a unit of label stock an image of a unit identifier, wherein the unit identifier comprises an indication of a media type of labels; rendering on the unit of label stock a plurality of displays of the graphic image; and kiss-cutting a respective label perimeter corresponding to each display of the graphic image, wherein the respective label perimeter corresponds to the media type.